


Babe, it's cold outside

by crystalredlove



Series: So Kiss Me (ChanHan/BangHan/Bang Chan x Jisung one shots) [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chan's PoV, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hypothermia, Light Angst, M/M, They're In Love Your Honor, but also second pov?, challenge failed tbh, claire stop making someone in your fic cry challenge, i didn't think this was gonna get to angst but here we are, i dunno how povs work, i guess near death??, i just write lol, might edit later, really fluffy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalredlove/pseuds/crystalredlove
Summary: in which jisung doesn't get home right after his work shift ends, chan fears the worst
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Series: So Kiss Me (ChanHan/BangHan/Bang Chan x Jisung one shots) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980230
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Babe, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i've decided to take prompt requests for this series! if you have a certain scenario you'd like to see these two in, go ahead and let me know in the comments! c:
> 
> thanks in advance for reading! enjoy! :D

Chan looked out the window, eyebrows furrowing in worry as the snow outside started to pick up. He thought back to Jisung, who had decided to take the bus to work that day.  _ It’s such a beautiful day, clear skies are rare! I gotta take the opportunity today!  _ He had said. 

Now it’s three hours past his shift, and Chan couldn’t help pace back and forth as his brain made him of the worst possible outcomes. Jisung hadn’t taken much for the cold, leaving for work in nice blue jeans and a black long sleeve; the day had started off so nice and warm. Was he stranded in the snow? Did the bus crash?

He only hoped that Jisung was kept overtime, so he could go pick him up. Just as he made the decision to do so, his phone rang. Relief flooded his system when he saw Jisung’s picture come up on his phone’s screen. “Hello?” He said, putting the device on speaker. He didn’t think much of the younger’s silence, thinking Jisung was busy. Then, he took notice of the howling wind through the phone that Chan only felt dread in the pit of his stomach. Jisung spoke, and panic arose in his chest. “H-hyung..?” 

“Sungie?” He took the phone off speaker and brought it up to his ear, eyes wide in worry. 

“Hyung, I’m sorry. Work was so chaotic and busy today, I must have fallen asleep while waiting for the bus to go home. I don’t know if I missed it, or if they’re even running this late because I forgot to check. B-but...” Jisung’s voice trembled with the cold, and Chan was already out the door, keys in hand. “I just woke up...it’s so cold, hyung. I-I can’t feel my body. Yet, it hurts.” Jisung’s voice was so soft, barely audible over the roaring wind. “I’m on my way, Sungie.” Chan’s tone was tight. He didn’t mean to come across as angry. He was only worried for Jisung.

“I’m sorry for falling asleep, Hyung.” Jisung sounded like he was close to tears. “Don’t be sorry. I know work must have been so exhausting. I’m on my way, sweetheart. Just stay awake for me, okay?” He blasted the heater on, doing his best to drive through town fast without getting in an accident. He had to get to Jisung fast. 

Chan wanted to pick him up after work, but Jisung insisted that Chan used the day off to rest properly. How he wishes he had gone anyway. He really does. 

“Sungie, you’re at the bus stop close to your workplace, right?” He asks, hoping to keep him distracted. He’s five minutes away. So close.

“Y-yeah, hyung.” He replies, voice starting to give out. Chan pressed down on the gas. He needed to hurry. “Okay sungie, I’m almost there.”

Soon enough, he saw the stop. He slammed the breaks and hurried out of the car, running to Jisung. 

He was pale. Lips were an unnatural shade of blue, as were his hands. He seemed to be unable to move. He didn’t look like he was alive. But the closer Chan got, the more he could see little puffs of cold air leaving Jisung’s lips. Chan reached out to grab him by the arm to pull him into a standing position. Only then did Jisung react to him. “H-Hyungie?” He croaked. Chan nearly burst into tears. “Yes Sungie, hyung’s here.” 

Jisung now stood straight, but he couldn’t hold himself up too long. Chan held Jisung close, helping him stay steady. Jisung wasn’t shaking, but that scared Chan even more. “Let’s get you to the car, love. You’re gonna be okay.” 

Once he was situated in the car, Chan placed his jacket on him and rubbed his arms in an attempt to warm him up faster. Jisung’s eyebrows furrowed in pain. “It hurts, Channie. Hurts so much.” Chan said nothing, only leaning in to kiss Jisung on the forehead. “We’re going home. I’m gonna get you to warm up soon, I promise.”

He drove at a slower pace, letting the heat of the car help Jisung. And it worked. He no longer looked as pale as the snow building up outside. His lips were still blue, but not as blue as when he first found him. Tears pricked at his eyes, but he didn’t say anything. Just whispered soft words of reassurance every once in a while, keeping one hand in Jisung’s freezing palm. He felt Jisung squeeze his hand with the little energy he had after some moments of silence. That’s when Chan let a tear stream down his face. 

At home, Chan wasted no time in getting Jisung in the bathroom. He prepared a bath for him, stripping him of his clothes as he waited for the water to come out hot. Jisung whimpered at the temperature change, but Chan calmed him down as he pressed himself against him. “It’s okay, I’m gonna help you bathe, my love. Water’s hot now, I’m gonna put you in the tub.” Jisung weakly nodded as he reluctantly pulled away enough to let Chan put him in the tub.

“Join me?” He pleaded, looking at Chan with the best puppy eyes he could muster. Jisung didn’t have to try too hard, as Chan was already stripping and climbing in before his clothes were completely off. (He’s a whipped man, sue him.)

Chan pulled Jisung close to him, holding in a whimper at the younger’s freezing back against his own bare chest. He said nothing, choosing to wrap his arms around Jisung and occasionally pour water on his head. 

The bath was working, Chan noted. Jisung no longer looked pale. His natural honey-toned hue was coming back, as was the pale pink of his lips. He still looked exhausted. He must be, having been out in the snow for three hours. He ran his fingers through his wet hair. “Feeling better, Sungie?” Jisung nodded, sighing softly. “Yes, hyungie. Thank you.” Chan smiled, holding him even closer. 

Later, after bath time is done, and they decide it’d be best to sleep in their boxers only for Jisung to get skin-to-skin warmth, they finally lay under four thick blankets. Some hours after climbing under the covers, Jisung fell asleep cuddled up against Chan, face hidden in the crook of his neck with Chan’s arms around him as his hands played with his hair; his soft snores ringing throughout the room. Chan can’t sleep, though. He makes sure to keep an eye out for Jisung. Once he’s absolutely sure he’s asleep, Chan lets himself cry. He cries out of the overwhelming emotions he felt in the past few hours. The worry, the fear, and the overall relief of knowing that Jisung was okay. Everything that built up in his chest began to spill out as a single tear stream. Then another, then several cascading down his face.

Jisung stirred in his sleep, groaning softly. “What’s going on- Chan-hyung?” Jisung’s voice sounded alarmed, and it only made Chan cry harder. “Chan, look at me.” Chan obeyed, hesitantly looking down at Jisung. Through cloudy eyes, he was able to make out the scared look on Jisung’s face. “Hyung, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?” He asks in a low voice, seemingly afraid to ruin the somewhat peaceful ambience. Chan wants to lie, to tell him he doesn’t know. But he knows he can’t. 

“I just- I wasn’t even sure if I was doing anything right to warm you up. You were so cold, Sungie. Y-you looked dead, and I wasn’t sure if I was even gonna be able to help you. I-I didn’t know if I had done enough, and I was so scared. I thought I was gonna lose you-” he broke out into a sob, pulling the younger close once again. Jisung frowned, adjusting them both to where it was now Chan in his arms. 

“Hyung, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep, I didn’t even realize that I had fallen asleep. I-”

“Sungie, it’s not your fault. I should have gone to pick you up anyway.”

Jisung chuckled, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “It’s no one’s fault, hyung. The day just happened to turn out this way. But see, I’m here and I’m okay, because you reacted fast. I’m gonna be okay.” Chan looked up at him with a soft smile. “I know. It’s still scary though.” He sighs, reaching up to push Jisung’s hair out of his face. “But I know you’re gonna be okay.”

They said nothing as they stared at each other, basking in one another’s aura and comfort. Jisung pressed a cold hand to Chan’s cheek, eyes widening in horror when the older’s body shivered intensely at the touch. “Shit hyung, you must be so cold now! I’m so sorry, I didn’t-” He began to scoot back when Chan held him in place. “Stay, please. I don’t care, I just wanna keep you warm. Don’t move away from me.” Jisung wanted to argue back, but the tired and concerned look on his face kept him rooted in place. “Alright hyung.” Chan smiled once again and leaned up to give him a quick peck on the lips. “Go back to sleep, my love.” Jisung nodded, closing his eyes. “Good night hyung, I love you.” His words slurred towards the end as sleep took over. Chan laughed, but followed soon after and let himself fall asleep with a smile on his face. 

(They both woke up sick with a nasty cold. Their friends scolded them, but all Chan could think was that at least Jisung wasn’t suffering alone this time.)

**Author's Note:**

> just a reminder that requests are being taken c:
> 
> thank you so much for reading! kudos and comments would be much appreciated c:


End file.
